


Rest for the Wicked

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: The second his palm hit flesh, Jaskier immediately regretted the path of his life that led him to his precise point.He didn't know what made him do it. Jaskier wasn’t a violent man, and Geralt … well,was, and Jaskier slapping him across the face was surely all the excuse he needed to make poor Jaskier a bard-kabob on that scary-big sword.Geralt certainly looked about to skewersomething, his eyes dark and his face set in a grim expression as he rubbed a hand over his jaw.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 384





	Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Witcher kink meme prompt [here](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=20397#cmt20397).

The second his palm hit flesh, Jaskier immediately regretted the path of his life that led him to his precise point.

He didn't know what made him do it. Jaskier wasn’t a violent man, and Geralt … well, _was_ , and Jaskier slapping him across the face was surely all the excuse he needed to make poor Jaskier a bard-kabob on that scary-big sword.

Geralt certainly looked about to skewer _something_ , his eyes dark and his face set in a grim expression as he rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"Oh shit, Geralt, I'm so sorry-" Jaskier said, cringing back as Geralt stalked towards him. "Just spare my face! Also my fingers!"

Then … Geralt walked right past him. 

Jaskier opened one eye, then another. He whirled around. "Geralt!" He called, running after. "Wait!" Why was he running after a man who just a second prior he had been in fear of his life from? Well, sound decisions had never been one of Jaskier's strengths.

"Don't follow me." Geralt said gruffly, walking at a pace that made Jaskier half-jog to keep up, heading towards a copse of trees in the opposite direction of their camp.

Jaskier opened his mouth with absolutely no plan of what he was about to say, then closed it when he happened to glance down, towards the front of Geralt's trousers.

"Oh." Jaskier said. Then, "You're hard."

Geralt stopped so suddenly that Jaskier ran into his back. He turned around, yanking Jaskier forward by the front of his (expensive, silk) tunic until they were nose to nose.

"Don't." Geralt forced through gritted teeth. "Follow. Me."

"Okay, okay." Jaskier put up his hands in defeat. "I'd just like to offer, you know," He licked his bottom lip and saw Geralt's eyes flicker down to his mouth. "Some ... help."

Geralt didn't say anything, just continued glaring as Jaskier pressed his hand against the front of Geralt's trousers. When Jaskier gave his cock a cheeky squeeze, Geralt's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned low in his throat.

"That's quite a handful." Jaskier raised his eyebrows.

Without a word, Geralt hauled the both of them into the shade of the trees, crowding Jaskier against the trunk of a nearby willow.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" Jaskier asked breathlessly, pulling artlessly at the front of Geralt's leather britches. "How do you wear these things? Are they comfortable? I mean, I imagine they definitely aren't right now."

Geralt slid to his knees, making a heavy sound as he landed in the moss. "I'll suck your cock right now if you shut the fuck up."

Jaskier's eyes widened and he made a gesture that indicated he was locking his lips and throwing away the key and wow shit Geralt was making quick work pulling out Jaskier's half-hard cock and mouthing at it with low noises.

It's everything Jaskier had ever wanted since he first sauntered over to the dangerous-looking stranger in the tavern looking for a handsome thing to bend him over and dick him down. He hadn’t even been looking for a muse.

Now he had a Witcher sucking him off, and doing a fucking good job of it too, with long, wet pulls that made Jaskier's toes curl in his boots. Jaskier couldn't help but slide his fingers through Geralt's sleek white hair, letting go quickly when he felt Geralt flinch.

"Sorry," Jaskier panted, until he met Geralt's eyes, glancing up with his pink-slick lips stretched wide around Jaskier's cock. "Unless ..." Jaskier gently put his hand on Geralt's head and gave his hair an experimental pull.

Geralt purred low in his throat, tracing his thumb across Jaskier's hip bone in encouragement.

"I hope you don't expect me to be silent after that." Jaskier hissed, thrusting slowly into Geralt's throat, which relaxed for his cock until Geralt's nose was mashing against Jaskier's coarse hair. "Because fuck."

But as it turned out, Jaskier didn't end up saying anything pithy after all since in the next few minutes the sounds of the forest were only interrupted only by moans, broken-off curses, and the slick sounds of Jaskier fucking his cock into Geralt's mouth.

"Here it comes," Jaskier panted, "Pinch me - gently! - if you want me to pull out."

But Geralt seemed to be in another world, eyes closed and uncaring of the drool dripping down his chin. His leather trousers were pulled open and he was urgently fucking his cock into his fist.

He was a lovely fucking mess.

Jaskier came down Geralt's throat with a shout, pulling Geralt's head close and curling around it as his legs went boneless. When Geralt pulled his mouth off Jaskier's softening cock, Jaskier slid right down the trunk, laughing breathlessly as his ass hit the ground.

Geralt grunted, wiping his mouth with his wrist as he leaned back to sit on his haunches. He was still pulling at his cock, his hips making helpless little thrusts into grip as he got closer. Geralt’s body was shiny with sweat, his teeth clenched in concentration and his eyelids fluttering with every thrust. His cock looked beautiful - thick and pink, curling towards his clenching abs. Jaskier wanted to taste it, roll the thick head around his tongue and trace the delicate vein that pulsed along its length. He crawled forward, holding Geralt's gaze.

Geralt's eyes were bright yellow, his pupils wide and dark. Jaskier wondered if this is what he would see when Geralt was fucking him, when he spread Jaskier wide sunk that thick cock into Jaskier's ass. Delicately, like he was seducing a virgin maiden, Jaskier slid his fingers under Geralt's jaw. He pressed kisses against Geralt's bruised, puffy lips, swallowing his trembling sighs.

Then, Jaskier leaned back and slapped Geralt across the face with all the strength he could muster. The second Jaskier's palm met flesh, Geralt came.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/).


End file.
